Parenting at Hogwarts- Dramione
by eldestgal
Summary: It's sixth year, and the Trio is taking a Parenting Class with all the other sixth years. Four to six simulated children, a "spouse" of one of the sixth years, and a simulated pregnancy... how bad can it get? But when Hermione is paired up with the Slytherin Prince, things are going to get a whole lot worse... Dramione, but not really until after the war. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Announcement

Disclaimer: If I owned this, this would have been part of the books. Is it? No. Therefore, it ought to be clear that I do not own the HP franchise.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were back for the sixth year at Hogwarts, and they were not prepared for the sudden announcement that Headmaster Dumbledore would make. After his speech, welcoming Horace Slughorn as Potions Professor and Severus Snape as the new DADA professor, he announced that the sixth year students would be taking part in a parenting class. "All the sixth years," he said, "would be paired up randomly, and live on an enchanted lane inside of Hogwarts with houses and everything. Each family would have between five and seven children to take care of by the end of the year, including a simulated pregnancy." The sixth years mouths dropped open, five to seven children? That was a lot. Ron didn't look horribly concerned. As one of seven, this parenting class would be easier for him than for Hermione, Harry, or even Draco. McGonagall came up. "I will now read the names of those who shall take part in this parenting class," The Great Hall was deathly quiet, waiting for the sixth years to be called.

McGonagall read clearly, and it was easy to understand her. "Miss Millicent Bulstrode. Miss Tracey Davis. Miss Daphne Greengrass. Miss Pansy Parkinson. Mr. Vincent Crabbe. Mr. Gregory Goyle. Mr. Draco Malfoy. Mr. Theodore Nott. Mr. Blaise Zabini." That was all the Slytherins. McGonagall started in on the Gryffindors, "Miss Lavender Brown. Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Pavarti Patil. Mr. Seamus Finnegan. Mr. Neville Longbottom. Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Dean Thomas. Mr. Ronald Weasley." Next came the Ravenclaws, "Miss Mandy Brocklehurst. Miss Sue Li. Miss Padma Patil. Miss Lisa Turpin. Mr. Terry Boot. Mr. Michael Corner. Mr. Anthony Goldstein." Lastly, she read the names of the Hufflepuffs, "Miss Hannah Abbott. Miss Susan Bones. Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Mr. Ernest Macmillan. Please come to the Parenting Class in Room 6-C at nine a.m. Monday. Your pairings will be announced Monday. They will include interhouse pairings. That is all." Dumbledore waved his hand, and the food appeared on the table.

Ron dug in as usual, but Hermione was worried. "Harry… Ron." she said softly, "How are we going to study for our other classes? And how do we get paired up? By luck?" "I don't know." said Harry. Ron said only, "Mmgphph." His mouth was full. Suddenly Hermione thought of something… "What if we get paired with Slytherins? Like…," her heart raced with dread… "Malfoy?" Harry gasped. "If that happens, we get to murder someone, so don't worry 'Mione." Hermione was a little consoled by his blunt answer and began to eat… The next days would hold acute worry for her.

That night, Lavender asked her, "Hey, Hermione, who do you think you'll be paired with?" "Hopefully a Gryffindor, any Gryffindor. Let me guess, you want to be with Ron?" "Of course," smiled Lavender, "and Pavarti here wants to be with Seamus. But we could literally be with anyone." Hermione's smile ceased to exist. She said moodily, "I know, right! Merlin's pants, I could be with Malfoy of all people." Lavender raised her eyebrows. "I highly doubt it. I think Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape are doing the sorting, so I doubt they'd put a couple who would fight more than they cared for the children." Hermione tapped her desk for a minute before saying, "That's what I'm afraid of. Malfoy and I both care a lot about grades. We have the best grades in the entire school. If this project is being graded, the professors know we'd try to get along just to get a good grade for the project. That's what sucks about having basically perfect grades, except in Divination and Potions. He has basically perfect grades except in Charms and Transfiguration, where I beat him by 2%. He still has an O though, lucky bastard."

Pavarti seemed stunned at Hermione swearing. "Sorry," said Hermione, "I'm not really myself." "I can tell," said Pavarti rather dryly. She liked Hermione, but it was just… really startling for her to be swearing. It was the total opposite of her prefect mind. "So," said Parvarti, "Are the prefects this year still the same… with this parenting class going on?" "I don't know," said Hermione wearily. "Who _are_ the prefects again?" asked Lavender. Hermione sighed before responding. "For Gryffindor, myself and Ron. For Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. For Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, the git, and Pansy Parkinson, who's almost as bad. For Ravenclaw, your twin, Parvarti, Padma, and Anthony Goldstein. I'm gonna go to bed. I'm exhausted." She flopped down on her bed.

Pavarti took went to sleep, but Lavender went and took a shower. Hermione wondered what the next day would bring. When Lavender came back in, she asked casually, What classes are you taking, 'Mione?" Hermione sighed, thought for two minutes, then responded, " Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Apparition, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy." "Wow!" said Lavender, "I'm taking Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, since we can drop classes in our sixth year." Hermione smiled at her friend and roommate before drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The next day, Hermione rose early, around six thirty. She dressed carefully, wanting to make a good impression among her fellow Parenting Class mates. So, she dressed neatly in a checkered skirt which fell two inches above her knee and a pale blue blouse. She pulled her black school robes around her. Pulling out the new textbook, called Parenting 101 that the head boy and head girl of the year, Cho Chang and Cormac McLaggen had given them last night. She shrunk it, stuck it in her skirt pocket along with her wand, and slipped out of the room around seven, leaving Lavender and Pavarti still sleeping soundly.

She went to the Great Hall where only a few people were up. Professor McGonagall was overseeing the breakfast. She was the only professor there. There were only sixth years at the breakfast. There was a sign on the wall, which read that the sixth years would each get their own table to eat at with their "spouse" and "children," which would disappear after the class was over in May.

She was not surprised that there were a lot of sixth years. They were eager to get to class on time, and also happy that Parenting class was the only class for today. When partners were announced, they would make a timetable so that they would never have a class together, so that they could care for their family at all times. For now, they had no classes. She went to the Gryffindor table and sat down, glancing at all the small tables which were not yet in use. She then looked at her mostly empty table. Only a sleepy Seamus Finnegan was at the table. Hannah reprised the Hufflepuffs, and Sue Li, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot were the sleepy Ravenclaws. Looking bright, refreshed, and cheery, all the Slytherins sat at the table- five boys and four girls. Hermione didn't know how they did it, but secretly, she rather envied them for being such amiable (as amiable as Slytherins get) morning persons.

Pavarti slouched into the Great Hall along with Susan Bones around seven thirty. Others came slowly in, tired, around eight. The last people came in at eight thirty, Ron, Justin, and Leanne. They stuffed their mouths quickly, swallowing and chewing again. At eight-fifty-five, the sixth years headed as a group to Room 6-C, the prefects leading. Hermione felt her heart clench in anticipation of what was to come…

A/N: Please Read and Review! I have read many of this genre, and I feel that Pansy is always put with Harry or Ron, and that Luna is also included a lot. She, however, is a Ravenclaw a year younger than Harry. I have also added a couple characters, Amanda and Leanne. Only their first names are given in the official HP books, so I added last names and made them both Ravenclaws. Again, please Read and Review! This is my first attempt with a Dramione. I am trying to make it VERY SLOW BURN!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Sorting

 **A/N: Don't own. Never will.**

 **Tiger without stripes- Thank you for the lovely review! I have a lot of inspiration for this story, so I won't be letting it go anytime soon. I try to write and update the first few chapters daily or semi-daily Monday-Friday. However, if I hit writer's block, our power goes out, or it's a holiday, it may be up to two weeks. I will try not to make it longer, however. I may post on Saturday or Sunday, but I highly doubt it. If I do, it will be occasional.**

 **.life528: Thank you for the review! It encourages me to write!**

 **Whenever anyone reviews, it tells me to update that chapter sooner than I might have otherwise! Thanks, both of you!**

A tall, elegant woman with light brown hair falling halfway to her shoulders stood at the center of the room, commanding the attention of the sixteen and seventeen year olds entering. "Please," she said, her voice melodic but commanding, "Sit down. I am Ministry of Magic Official and Hogwarts Professor Mary Maberrie. Today, you will be partnered with a sixth year classmate. You will have no classes except Parenting with your "spouse", since at all times one of you will need to care for your children. Starting today, you will have a five year old, twin four year olds, and a two year old. Girls, you will also have a simulated pregnancy, which can give birth to a single child, twins, or triplets. Your children will age at a rate of two weeks to a year.

Girls, your pregnancies will be nine weeks long. You can name your children, and their genders will vary. Please, spouses, do not fight over names, as you have four different kids to name with eight different names for first and middle name. There is a high chance that you will have at least one of each gender. Each of your houses will have three bedrooms and two bathrooms. If you have six or more children, another bedroom will be added magically to your house. I encourage you, especially as your children age, to separate the genders into the two children's bedrooms. It is however, your choice.

At the age of eleven, which will be in about three months for your eldest children, they will be sorted, get a wand from a fake, cheap Diagon Alley, and take pretend Hogwarts classes. Your eldest children will be twenty seven by the time this simulation is finished. The money you get will be fake, but it will work at the fake Diagon Alley. The amount of money is based on your grades; the higher grades you get in your other classes, the more money you earn for your children. The more money you earn for your children, the better grade you get in the "Getting enough money for your children" section. This class is 30% of your grade for the entire year. It will be a challenge to balance the children with your first year NEWT level courses. That is the point. When you're a parent, you can't choose and decide what you will do. You have to be able to both care for children and do your courses with good grades- especially now, when your good grades in the other courses actually helps to care for your children!" She sat down, slightly out of breath.

"Okay, let us begin the sorting." she said two minutes later. She put scraps of paper into two different baskets and pulled one out of each of them. "Harry Potter and Padma Patil." She read. The shy Asian Ravenclaw gave Harry a little smile as the two of them went to sit at a desk together. Harry was glad he hadn't gotten one of the Slytherins. He felt that Padma would be easy to get along with and also a good mother for their fake children. Mary Maberrie (yes, similar to "Naberrie" from Star Wars, sounded like a good name), took out two more from the two baskets, and read "Lavender Brown and Theodore Nott." The two of them went awkwardly to their table. Lavender was relieved. If it had to be one of the Slytherins, the quiet and seemingly bookish, but rather powerful pureblood Theodore Nott was one of the best. His family swore allegiance to the Dark Lord, but Theodore was not overly forward in pushing forth his family's agenda. Pansy and Draco both were.

She took two more scraps and read, "Tracey Davis and Seamus Finnegan." The Slytherin and Gryffindor went to their seats. Tracey was one of the best Slytherins to be paired up with. She was the Slytherin class clown, and Seamus was the Gryffindor class clown, so it was easy to see that they would probably be competing for funniest a lot. They were a good inter-house match, since Tracey wasn't quite as cruel as her Slytherin classmates. She was very ambitious, though, and that was how she'd gotten into Slytherin.

Professor Maberrie read the next pieces of paper, "Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom." the quiet Hufflepuff and the shy clumsy Gryffindor smiled at each other, each happy to have an easy-to-get-along with, cheerful partner. They may not have the best of grades, but most of the people felt theirs would be the quietest, most orderly household during most times, and when they got rowdy, it would be _very_ rowdy. That was the type of person that both Susan and Neville were. Quiet usually, but when rowdy, very rowdy.

Next, the professor read, "Amanda Reilly and Ronald Weasley." Ron sighed. He had hoped to be paired up with Hermione, but at least he was paired up with a Ravenclaw not a Gryffindor. Amanda, who had hoped to be paired up with Anthony Goldstein, had similar thoughts running through her head. The two of them went and sat down, the first pair to be in the second row, as there were four double desks in each row.

Next was read, "Mandy Brocklehurst and Gregory Goyle." Amanda and Ron both felt bad for Mandy. Mandy was Amanda's best friend, because they had the same first name. Ron felt bad for anyone who would end up with the selfish, stinky, fat stupid git. Without their admittedly smarter friend Malfoy, they would be nowhere at all.

The next pairing was "Millicent Bulstrode and Terry Boot." For anyone who had to be paired with Millicent, thought Harry, Terry was a good one. He was tall and burly, and very stubborn and would be good to go against Millicent, who could be the devil incarnate when she wished. She was rather spoiled as well, despite her apparently mature age.

Next, the professor called out, rather loudly, "Pansy Parkinson and Dean Thomas." Dean's best friend Seamus shot him a sympathetic look as Pansy began complaining loudly. The threat of detention **and** all her makeup products being taken away caused her to sit down, glaring at Dean. If looks could kill, Dean would be dead and he had already scooted to the end of his chair, as far away from the mad Pansy as he could. Pansy wasn't really mad, but she often seemed that way to those who weren't her friends.

The next pairing was "Leanne Hunter and Ernie Macmillan." Hermione was glad. A quiet Ravenclaw and a quiet Hufflepuff would make for a cordial pairing. Their children, she knew, would be brought up well. There was a few people in their houses, who knew that Leanne and Ernie had crushes on each other, who clapped. Both were blushing as they sat down at their double desk.

After them came "Lisa Turpin and Vincent Crabbe" an outgoing, self-opinionated Ravenclaw combined with… Crabbe (no mere words can describe the stubborn vileness of the figure known as Vincent Crabbe). Harry smelled trouble, but knew Lisa was capable enough to take care of it. He felt sorry for Lisa, since he knew she'd probably be doing most of the cooking, cleaning, and caring of the children, and caring for five or six children is pretty hard. He could tell _that_ from the Weasley home.

Next was "Pavarti Patil and Anthony Goldstein". Amanda looked slightly sad, as did Pavarti because Pavarti would have rather been with Ron. But they both looked like they were okay with their partners. There certainly wasn't any sort of an outburst. Hermione began to be worried. There were only four pairs left to be sorted, and she was still not sorted. Neither were Blaise or Draco, so there was a good chance that she would end up being with a Slytherin.

After Pavarti and Anthony came "Daphne Greengrass and Justin Finch-Fletchley." Daphne looked suitably abhorred: a Slytherin pureblood rich heiress paired with a muggle born Hufflepuff boy. Two contrasts, and Daphne, an overall nice girl, didn't look happy. Neither did Hermione, since it was probably she would end up with a Slytherin boy.

The teacher's next words killed her hopes that she would end up with the Ravenclaw who was left, "Hannah Abbott and Michael Corner." Hermione was glad that the shy Hufflepuff Hannah hadn't had to be with a Slytherin. But her own hope was no longer existent that she wouldn't be with a Slytherin. She just hoped she wouldn't be with the Slytherin Prince.

Mary Maberrie pronounced slowly the words of Hermione's almost doom, "Sue Li and Blaise Zabini." Draco glared at her. But it was not until after she said, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," that all hell broke loose. Immediately, there was a fight going on between Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Bulstrode, Parkinson, and the other side: Potter, Weasley, Finnegan, Longbottom, Thomas, and Macmillan. They were all determined that the pairing wouldn't happen. It took Professor Mayberrie 15 minutes to calm the ten boys down. Then she said, sternly, "120 points from Slytherin, 100 points from Gryffindor, and 20 points from Hufflepuff and detentions, Slytherin with Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff with Professor Snape, tomorrow at seven p.m.."

Immediately, in unison, Draco and Hermione yelled, "What were you guys thinking? You just lost us an awful lot of house points, you idiots!" Immediately after, they turned and glared daggers at each other. They had just spoken in unison, and as enemies: The Gryffindor Princess vs. the Slytherin Prince, they weren't happy at all.

Professor Maberrie said, "Sit down at your desk, Malfoy, Granger. Or you will lose your house each 50 points." Immediately they sat down, but each on the end of their respective chairs, to be as far away from each other as possible. "Okay, everyone!" said the professor cheerfully. "Be here tomorrow at nine for the second lesson! You will get your houses and also your children tomorrow afternoon! The lesson is over for today. These pairing are permanent, even if your godfather is the Potions professor," here she glared pointedly at Draco, "So don't even try to get them switched. Alright! You're done."

Hermione sighed as she left the classroom… one nightmare of what was obviously going to be a nightmare was over…

Please Read and Review! What do you think of the partners?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The second Parenting Lesson

A/N: I have just posted Chapter 2 also. That is 2 chapters in 1 day, so Please Read and Review. If you have NOT read Chapter 2, please read that one first. Thank you.

AND ON TO THE CHAPTER...

The next day, Hermione took much less care of her appearance. She dressed in some ragged skinny jeans and a t-shirt, pulling her wrinkled robes over her disheveled frame. She had only gotten up at eight in the morning, but there were bags under her eyes and her eyes were red and puffy. She had the absolute worst fate in the world: being a partner in Parenting Class with Draco Malfoy. Otherwise known as the world's biggest, stinkiest, weirdest, annoyingest, jerkiest, bullyingest, lyingest, git. Hermione immediately felt bad for using horrible grammar such as bullyingest and lyingest, but she didn't really care, since it was describing her nemesis.

She shoveled eggs and toast into her mouth rather lazily before slouching to Parenting Class, not at all her usual self. On the other hand, Professor Mary Maberrie was chipper, eager and ready to start. "Okay, please sit at a desk with your partner" she chirped when everyone had entered the room. Hermione claimed the desk closest to her, leaving Malfoy to come and sit on the other side of the desk, glaring at her. She glared right back, until the professor snapped, "Malfoy, Granger, ten points from both of you. Now stop acting like petty five year olds and behave." Hermione gave him one more glare before returning her eyes to the front.

"Okay." said Professor Maberrie, "Next Monday you will brew and drink the pregnancy potion, girls. It won't be real, it's only simulated, but you'll have many of the effects of a real pregnancy. You will go through real labor and birth, however. You will have four children to take care of starting today, a five year old, twin four year olds, and a two year old. You will have at least one girl and one boy. You may have three girls or three boys, or two and two. Your houses are all the same size, but decorated differently.

You get 5 galleons for an "O" grade, 4 for an "E", 3 for an "A", 2 for a "P" 1 for a "D" and 0 for a "T". Let me tell you that caring for your children is going to be expensive, so try hard to get good grades! Also, in your bedrooms- there will be two beds in the bedroom the spouses will share for the first four weeks, then it will be one double bed. Starting now, I will call partners to go into through the door across the hall. Inside, there will be a fake lane with fifteen houses on it. The houses are labeled as to who will get each house. Inside, your children will be sleeping. You get to name them, and also look around. Your stuff will be moved by a house elf into your house, and today will be dedicated to setting up house and also getting to know your children! Please try not to fight!" she looked pointedly at Hermione and Draco. "Very well!" she said, "The first couple will be… Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Please proceed, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. The house that is yours will read "Granger-Malfoy on the mailbox."

"Granger-Malfoy." said Draco, wrinkling his nose in obvious disgust that a _Mudblood's_ name would be attached to his, a pureblood elite! Hermione shot him a furiously disgusted glare before following him out of the room, and through the other door, where _both_ of them stopped in amazement.

It was sunny out, flowers were blooming, and there was fifteen houses, seven on each side, and one on the end of the cul de sac. Hermione looked for their house, their being a despicably annoying word. She found it. It was on the right side, at the very end, next to the house on the cul de sac. Across from her was Harry and Padma, next to her was Daphne and Justin. On the cul de sac was Susan and Neville. Diagonal from her, next to Harry and Padma, was Tracey and Seamus. She entered the house, Draco following in her footsteps.

She stopped in utter amazement, causing Draco to bump into her. He roughly pushed passed her, only to stop in amazement as well. The living room was painted a light blue and had blue upholstery, a sofa, a loveseat, and a wooden table with four high backed chairs and arm rests. Each chair had a blue leather cushion. There was also a fireplace with a mantle on top. Blue curtains hung at the picture window and the windows on either side. The kitchen had blue floral wallpaper with wooden cabinets metal sinks, and an oven. There was a dining room with a wooden floor, table, and six high back wooden chairs without arms or cushions. There was also a small half bathroom with light blue walls. It had a toilet and sink. To the left of the dining room were stairs- up the stairs, which doubled back, were the bedrooms.

There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom was red, green, gold, and silver, to represent the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. The master bathroom was attached to the master bedroom, and was themed in red and green. One of the other bedrooms was themed in red and gold, the other in silver and green, and the hallway bathroom was also a mixture of red, gold, silver, and green. In the silver and green bedroom a boy and a girl of about four years old were sleeping. In the red and gold bedroom a boy of five and a girl of two were sleeping.

Hermione turned to Draco, who was next to her, "Malfoy. We need to name them. How about I can do the first names for the girls, and you do first names for boys and middle names for girls. And I will do middle names for boys." she said. "Mudblood. I don't care. That is fine." Hermione winced at the use of the name mudblood, but she said. "Okay, then let's do the oldest boy first." Draco nodded then said, "Wait, Granger… truce for now, alright? Just until we get a good grade?" "Okay…" said Hermione. "Truce." and they shook hands. Draco then wiped his on his robe with an air of disgust, but Hermione didn't mind as much. "Okay then…" said Draco, "for the five year old boy…"

Please Read and Review! What names do you think Hermione and Draco should give their "kids"? Can you also suggest other names for the other kids of other couples? If you want to, you can do combinations of first and middle names- Lucius, Narcissa, and Jean will all be first or middle names of Draco and Hermione's "kids".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Hermione and Draco name their "children"

 **474: Thank you for the lovely review! Here is the next chapter:**

 **Tiger without stripes: I like the names you gave me. I'm going to use some of them, but not all of them, because Draco is going to make Hermione name their kids with the first names of stars. Cedrella, Remmia, Elladora, Licorus, Hesper, and Eduardus aren't star names. However, I will use Etamin and Cassiopeia, and I may use the other names you gave me for other couple's children, for instance, Pansy's, Daphne's, or Theodore's. Also thank you for the encouragement in the first part of the review!**

Draco said "Wait a second, Granger," He then looked at Hermione before saying. "One thing, Granger. Let's make this clear: our children are going to have Black style names. This means names of stars. Is that clear?" his tone left no room for argument. "I thought you said I get to name the first names of the girls!" said Hermione, "Well, don't you think Cassiopeia is a nice name? It can be Cassie for short." "Sure, I guess. If you need to name everyone after stars, then let me do the middle names, okay?" "Alright!" said Draco, triumphantly. Hermione interrupted him impatiently, "I also have a few star names which I like. But Jean is going to be the middle name of the four year old."

"Okay," said Draco. Both were surprised they were getting along so well, but for their grade's sake they had to. "So," said Hermione, "for the four year old girl, what about Cassiopeia Jean? We can spell the Jean J-e-a-n-n-e. I actually like that spelling better." "Actually, let's give her three names" said Draco, "Because I really want Narcissa to be one of her middle names, and I like Cassiopeia Narcissa Jeanne." "So do I," Hermione admitted. "Cassiopeia Narcissa Jeanne it is, then. What about the two year old?"

Draco thought for a second before saying, "I like the name Etamin for the first name." Seeing Hermione's questioning look, he continued "Etamin is the right eye of the constellation Draco. For her middle name, I like Lyra. It's a harp-shaped constellation. I can think of plenty of things for a second middle name, but nothing seems to work. I could do Bellatrix, but…" "Please, no!" said Hermione, "Not Bellatrix. What about Andromeda?" Draco sighed, "Andromeda was the name of my mother's sister, but she was disowned for marrying a muggle." "I know," replied Hermione, "I saw a Black Family Tree. But Andromeda is a nice name. Do you like Etamin Andromeda Lyra?" "Yeah, sure." said Draco, rather carelessly, "But we still have the boys to do."

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Draco. Hermione thought for a moment, "Leo is the name of a constellation and it is also a pretty first name. So is Regulus." "Hmmm…" said Draco before saying quickly, "I have the perfect name! Regulus Scorpius Orion! Those are all Black names, except for Scorpius, which is also a star name. Do you like it?" Hermione said wryly, "As far as star names go, it's pretty. But can Leo be a middle name of the four year old boy? Regulus can be for the 5 year old." "Sure," replied Draco, "But I want to lengthen it to Leonis, which is the genitive of the star. Is that okay?" "Yeah, sure." said Hermione.

"Great!" said Draco, "At least, for a Mudblood, you have okay name sense." "Shut up, Malfoy" said Hermione, her voice dangerously low. "And you will not use the "m" word in front of our children _ever._ Is that clear?" Draco smirked, "Sure I guess." Hermione knew he wouldn't keep his promise, but hoped he wouldn't say it until their children were older. "So, for the four year old boy's name?" she prompted him. "Oh yes. Cygnus Lucius Leonis I was thinking." "Fine, I don't really care." said Hermione truthfully.

"Okay!" Hermione summarised, "So our children's names are: Regulus Scorpius Orion for the five year old, Cassiopeia Narcissa Jeanne and Cygnus Lucius Leonis for the four year old twins, and Etamin Andromeda Lyra for the two year old. Nice enough, but you should be glad I didn't argue too much over names. I have plenty of names I could have used." Draco smirked, "Well, you didn't." he said, his signature smirk wider than ever, "And we are going to call them Regulus, or Reg, Cassiopeia, or Cassie, Cygnus, or Cyg, and Etamin, or Mina."

"How do you get Mina from Etamin?" asked Hermione bewilderedly. "I don't know, but it was the only shortening of Etamin I could think up." said Draco. "Why not just keep it as Etamin then? Her name is pretty short already." Hermione glared at Draco.

Just then, a wail sounded from upstairs as one of the children woke up. "Your job!" said Draco, bowing fake gallantly to Hermione. Hermione sighed, tied her hair back in a messy bun, and headed upstairs. It was Etamin who was crying. Etamin had her father's grey eyes and Hermione's brown hair. Etamin had the straight hair though, which she had inherited from Draco. (The simulations had taken spittle and hair from each of the "spouses" to create the "children.")

Hermione picked up the crying girl and rocked her in her arms until the chubby two year old stopped crying. She then carried her downstairs, and gave her to Draco, "Your turn. Why don't you go out on a broomstick and hold her and give her a ride?" she asked. It was a crazy idea, which was why she knew Draco would do it. Besides, Hermione would do literally anything to get rid of Draco Malfoy. Too bad she couldn't make it permanent…

As Draco headed outside with his youngest daughter, Hermione went into the kitchen to make some dinner…

A/N: so those are the names of their kids: Regulus Scorpius Orion, Cassiopeia (what a handful to type, believe me!) Narcissa Jeanne, Cygnus Lucius Leonis, and Etamin Andromeda Lyra. Thanks to **tiger without stripes** , for the names Etiam and Cassiopeia, and also for suggesting that I look up the Black family tree. Most of the names come from that family tree. Sorry for the relatively short chapter… my personal minimum word count is 1,000 words. This is a little more than 1,070, so not too long. Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Meeting Harry and Padma's family

A/N: sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've had these days where I'm getting up at 4 a.m. and getting back at 10 p.m. and it has just been super stressful... anyway I got you another chapter

Thanks to **tiger without stripes** for the lovely review! If Lucius and Narcissa find out, I think Lucius will throw a bigger tantrum than Narcissa... but Bellatrix has also escaped from Azkaban so she might be involved too... anyway here is the chapter:

After dinner, which Regulus, Cassiopeia, Cygnus, and Etamin had eaten ravenously, Draco took them back outside to play. Regulus and Etamin had been playing on the broom with Draco for the hour before dinner, but the twins had just woken up. After cleaning up from the spaghetti and meatballs (they had to cook meals for the duration of the class!), Hermione went outside as well.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry and Padma exited their house with a five year old girl, identical twin four year old boys, and a two year old boy. They walked over to Draco and Hermione's house. Hermione greeted Harry with a hug, and waved to Padma, who smiled back at her.

"What are your kids names?" was the first question Padma asked, and Harry nodded. They were both obviously curious as to what a combination between a Black heir and Slytherin Prince and a Muggle-Born Gryffindor Princess had devised in names. Hermione smiled, guessing their thoughts. "This is Regulus Scorpius Orion. He is five. These are the twins, Cassiopeia Narcissa Jeanne and Cygnus Lucius Leonis. They are four year olds. And this is our little two year old girl, Etamin Andromeda Lyra." she smiled genuinely. "Reg, Cassie, Cygnus, Etamin," she turned to her children, "these are Uncle Harry and Aunt Padma, okay?" they nodded.

Harry smiled, "So ferret Malfoy got to pick almost all the names, except Jeanne, right?" Hermione looked uncomfortable, "Yes, sort of, but I liked some of the names, like Regulus, and Etamin, and Cassiopeia, and Orion, and I picked the name Andromeda, as well. What are your children's names?"

It was Padma's turn to say something. "Our two year old boy here is James Aarav. James, you know, is for Harry's dad, and Aarav is a Indian boy name. Our girl, who is five, is Lily Pavarti, after Harry's mother and my twin sister. One of our four year old twins is Anthony Sirius. Sirius you know… Anthony is both the name of my best friend, Anthony Goldstein, who was paired with my twin, but also the name of my dad. Our other twin boy is Albus Filius. Filius for my head of house, Filius Flitwick, and Albus for Albus Dumbledore. We wanted to do Harry's head of house, but you can't really make Minerva a name for a boy, so we did Albus instead." she finished with a sigh.

Meanwhile, the kids had gotten to know one another. James and Etamin were having a toddling competition. Regulus was leading a play group consisting of himself, plus Anthony, Albus, and Cygnus. The five and four year old girls, Lily and Cassiopeia, were obviously striking up a friendship which would last for a long time. The 'parents' smiled.

Harry pulled out several old Cleansweep 1's. He went over to the boys and smiled at them, "Want to learn some flying, boys?" he asked. Regulus, Anthony, Albus and Cygnus immediately said "Yes! Of course!" Cassiopeia immediately ran away from Lily and flung herself at Harry. "Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry, can I ride a broom too?" she asked, pulling at his shirt. "Of course, Cassie," he smiled, "Lily," he called, "do you want to?" Lily did as well.

Very soon the six preschool aged children were about three feet off the ground, hovering and smiling in delight. The boys, especially Regulus and Anthony, were whooping in delight! So was Cassiopeia, who was quite a tomboy. After zooming around for half an hour, Harry made them get off their brooms, and turned to glare at Hermione and Padma asking whether or not they were going to help take care of their 'children'. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Hermione sighed.

"Regulus, Cassie, Cygnus, it's time to go inside. Say bye to your friends and Uncle Harry and Aunt Padma." Harry grinned at Hermione. "Alright," said Regulus, but the twins pouted, "Why," said Cassiopeia, "do we have to" continued Cygnus, "go in right now?" they finished together. Hermione frowned at their twin speak. It reminded her too much of Fred and George, or Gred and Forge. "One at a time, children, and yes, because Uncle Harry and Aunt Padma are taking their kids home now too." "Fine," said the twins together but they pouted.

It took five minutes for Harry and Padma to get Lily, Anthony, Albus, and James away from Regulus, Cassiopeia, Cygnus, and Etamin, and home to their house. Hermione took the children inside. She put Regulus and Etamin to bed in the red and gold room, and Cassiopeia and Cygnus to bed in the green and silver room. It took her an hour and a half.

She wanted the girls to share the red and gold room, and the boys the green and silver room, but the twins refused to be separated, and they were both more Slytherin than their older brother and younger sister. So they got the green and silver room. But she thought it would not be feasible as they got older. The twins would have to separate, Cassie and Etamin room together, and Regulus and Cygnus room together. Suddenly, she wondered something. Where had Malfoy been for the past two hours, while she'd been watching the kids and talking with Harry and Padma, and then while she'd been struggling to put them to bed (it was very hard, and the twins especially were troublesome).

She walked down the stairs angrily. She was going to have a talk with Malfoy. He was supposed to help her take care of the kids, not go off and do something by himself! She stopped short at the entry to the living room. Malfoy was sprawled carelessly on the sofa, reading a Potions book. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He took no notice for half a minute, so she burst out, "Draco Malfoy!" he turned to her and her tirade continued.

"How dare you sit here and do _pleasure reading,_ for Merlin's sake, while I'm slaving away putting _your children_ to bed!" she practically yelled at him. Draco only smirked and said, "They're your children too, Mudblood." "How dare you call me a Mudblood, Pureblood elite ass of a Malfoy!" Hermione stormed upstairs, undressed after locking the door, and fell into bed without unlocking the door. She fell asleep immediately, dreading the day which was to come.

Please Read and Review! What do you think of Harry and Padma's kids' names?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ThomasChessandBirch: So what if they're gay? It's not like they have to sleep together. As for Hermione doing the child care this is her POV: she has had a good childhood, she wants her children to have a good childhood, so she doesn't want them to see their parents fighting. So, she sucked it up and put them all to bed and made the meals instead of fighting with Draco, so that her children will grow up in a loving, caring environment. Draco will call Hermione slurs, because they will not be a couple while the parenting class is going on, as I am trying to make it canon compliant etc. Instead, they will become a couple after the Battle of Hogwarts. I did the starting a new line thing in this chapter.

Eileen Board: Thanks for the review! Here's the new chapter, and I checked out your story!

Al: (I know who you are :D) Please keep reviewing, alright?

Hermione got up at six. She dressed in a pair of black leggings, knee length plaid skirt, blue t-shirt and her school robes before going downstairs. Draco Malfoy would be taking some of the responsibility for the housework as soon as she could make it happen, but right now, what was most important for her was that her children grew up in a loving home. She had grown up in a loving home, and she would do anything, even put up with Malfoy for her kids' sake. She didn't want her children to see their parents fighting, which was why she had waited until after putting the kids in bed to have a short confrontation with Malfoy.

She would have to wait until tonight to hopefully manage to get Draco to do some work. She wondered, however, what would happen with her kids when she was in classes, and Draco was caring for them. Probably they would play Quidditch and make a mess. She sighed. Luckily, she thought to herself, she didn't have any classes except the Parenting Class, at 9 o'clock, where they could take their children. It was Wednesday now, and on the following Monday, they would make and drink a potion to become pregnant. Hermione was dreading the day.

Right now, she turned herself back from her day dreaming to get her work done. She muttered a quick Incendio to light a fire on the gas stove and cooked a pot of oatmeal. She had already decided that if she was going to be making the food, she got to choose the food. So, she decided to make oatmeal for breakfast this morning, and have orange juice to go with it. It would be interesting to see which, if any, of her children liked oatmeal. She hadn't liked it as a child, but had never tried magically made oatmeal, so she decided she would have some today.

After the oatmeal was cooked, she put it into six bowls and put the bowls at the table. Walking into the living room, she found Draco lying on the couch sleeping. She pushed him off the couch in revenge of yesterday. He blinked blearily,

"Granger, what the heck are you doing in my room?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's not your room, you idiot."

She glared at him. "Oh yeah, Parenting class." said Draco weakly.

His blonde hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. He got up off the floor and slouched upstairs without another word to Hermione Granger. It was now six thirty, but Hermione was already finding herself very tired.

She sat down and put her head in her hands. She already had a raging headache, and her elbow was bruising from where she had banged it on the counter. She took her wand out of her skirt pocket, pointed it at the bruising and muttered Episkey. The bruising healed. She tiptoed upstairs, and went to wake up Regulus, Cassiopeia, Cygnus, and Etamin.

Regulus' dark mop of hair was sweaty when Hermione woke him. She helped him get dressed in a pair of dark pants and a t-shirt. Then, she gave him a book to look at while she gently changed the sleeping Etamin. Etamin and Regulus both had Hermione's brown hair, while the twins had Draco's blonde hair. Etamin wore a pair of pink pants and a polka dotted t shirt.

Then, she went to the next room. Cygnus had moved in the night from his bed to his twin's bed, and they were cuddled up together, sweaty blonde hair tangled and twisted together. Hermione woke Cygnus up first. His brown eyes, _her_ brown eyes looked pure and innocent in his pale face. His twin sister, Cassiopeia's eyes were a beguiling grey, so much like her father. It was easy for Hermione to see that Cassie would end up looking an awful lot like her father, while Etamin would look like her mother, except with grey eyes. Hermione desperately hoped that none of her four children would end up as Slytherin, but she knew it was not likely. However, one could hope. So, Hermione hoped.

She carried Etamin downstairs, followed by Cassie and Regulus. Draco had picked up Cygnus and carried him downstairs, tickling him, and Hermione allowed herself a small smile. At least Draco was being nice and fair and _fatherly_ to his children. Although, she reflected, he was probably just doing it to get a good grade, considering there were hidden cameras in all the rooms of the house. Still, at least he was doing it. That was a tiny plus in Draco's ledger. _Malfoy,_ she told herself firmly and then stopped for a second. Was it really best for her children to grow up in an environment where their parents' called each other by their last names? No, it wasn't, she decided. She would talk to Draco about that tonight.

She helped Regulus, Cygnus, and Cassie into chairs and handed them their breakfast, which they ate. She fed Etamin. She was not very surprised by how much they liked the oatmeal. Cassie refused to finish hers and Draco threw it away. Regulus ate his and liked it, Cygnus ate his but didn't like it. Etamin was so hungry she just ate it. Hermione wasn't sure if she liked it or not. A quick scourgify cleaned the plates, and then Hermione headed out the door, holding the hand of Cygnus and carrying Etamin. Behind her, Draco carried Cassie, and Regulus trotted along next to him. Hermione smiled at her family as they headed into Hogwarts.

For anyone who was wondering, the end pairings are as follows:

Draco and Hermione

Ron and Lavender

I am trying to decide between Harry/Ginny and Harry/Pavarti and Ginny/Dean. Which do you guys like more? Also, before anyone insults my favorite pairing ever: I will ALWAYS be a fan of Snily. My favorite part of all the HP movies was… "After all this time?" "ALWAYS!" Love that so much!

A/N: Please Read and Review, y'all!


End file.
